Valerie's Discovery and Revelation
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Challenge Response for itsbeenasecret! After Danny takes hard blow for Valerie, will she learn that the 'evil ghost boy' isn't so evil after all? Some D/S. No PP, or my story 'Oops'.


**Challenge Response for itsbeenasecret! Hope you enjoy!**

Danny was flying to school one morning- peacefully, calm. Everything seemed tranquil...He smiled down at the cramped bus of students below him, and smirked.

"Just one of the perks of being half-ghost." He said. He relaxed as the air pushed up against his face. Taking a breath, he didn't notice a certain huntress behind him dressed in a blood red outfit. She powered up her ectogun, and aimed it at Danny, who still failed to notice.

Five...Four...Three...Two...One...

BANG!!!

Danny was thrown at a large oak tree, which fell down promptly from the impact. Shaking his head, Danny opened his eyes to see Valerie floating above him, ectogun posed for another shot. Groaning from both pain and annoyance, he flew out of the way quickly, and dodged it. Valerie snarled and shot at him again. He dodged, before coming to a great idea.

Smirking, he turned intangible, and flew underground. While he couldn't see where he was in all the chocolate colored dirt and rock, it was a good way to escape.

Or so he thought.

Valerie had a trick of her own. She shook her head with a malevolent smile as she pushed a button on her board. She turned intangible herself, and flew under the ground. She could see the intangible form that was Danny in front of her, and shot an ectoblast.

Bad idea.

The blast simply destroyed the rock between the two, leaving a hole in the ground where Danny and Valerie now floated. Danny backed up as Valerie pointed her gun at him with the gun's low hum powering up. Nothing could-

_RINNNGGGGGGG!!!_

"Crud! Warning bell! I'll getcha later, ghost boy." Valerie said while flying toward the school. Danny smirked and flew to the school, and changed in the boy's locker room, and Valerie in the girl's.

Stepping out from the rooms, they both rounded the corner and bumped into each other. "Oh, dang. Sorry." Danny said, helping her pick up her books. He winced as he picked up a 'How To Kill The Dead' book and handed it to her. She smiled. "It's fine, Danny. I would love to talk, but we both gotta get to class." She said, putting an embarrassed hand behind her neck. Danny smiled, and waved as he ran to class, just managing to get in on time.

"Well, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said coolly. "If only you could get here on time everyday." Danny said nothing, only giving a nod to show he heard him as he sat down. A note got flicked onto the table. Looking up carefully, he saw Mr. Lancer wasn't looking. Shifting his eyes to see if anyone else who was a snitch could see anything, he then slowly opened the folded note. Tucker's poor handwriting was inside.

How did u get here on time? This is a new record for u!

Danny turned around, and saw Tucker waiting for the note back. Danny began to write.

**Valerie was thankfully the only one to bother me this morning.** He wrote in his typical bold writing hand. He silently passed it under the desk to Tucker. A few minutes later, Tucker passed it back.

Lol, good. 'Cause we all know Sam would panic if her Romeo didn't show up by second period at least.

**Shutup, Tucker.**

Wat? It's tru!

**Tucker...I swear, man...You forgot I-**

Danny's letter was cut off as it was snatched by Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer gave the two boys an annoyed look. "Well, maybe we can see what you two thought was so important?" Mr. Lancer said with smirk.

He then read the contents...And proceeded to embarrass Danny. Danny turned bright red as the class all laughed at Tucker's comment about Sam. Whamming his head down on the desk, Danny had a muffled groan. If anyone could hear it, it was this:

"I'm going to kill you, Tucker..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat at their usual table outside- under the shade of a tree, which was nice on a hot day. Danny sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! I needed the air!" He said, and relax back. Tucker smirked. "Or, the air to cool off the cheeks that were red from 2nd to 4th period?" Sam turned red as well, and both kicked Tucker under the table. Sam groaned. "Thanks, Tuck. Danny should relax for-" She was interrupted by a bit of blue tinted air coming out of his mouth. "...After he gets rid of a ghost. Again." She said, annoyed. Danny jumped under the table and went ghost. He then flew around in search of the ghost, and was then hit in the chest by a- whatdoyaknow- a cardboard box. Danny muttered and shoved the box away, and the Box Ghost flailed his arms around.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" "Yeah, yeah, we all know who you are!" Danny said, exasperated. The people below fled in fear and panic about the Box Ghost, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker all rolled their eyes at him. Just as Danny pulled out his thermos, the Box Ghost was blasted away by a red blast. Valerie then aimed her gun at Danny, primed to hit him. Danny was about to dodge, when he noticed the box ghost creating a large, steel box, probably weighing a ton. He was about to hit Valerie with it, as she screamed and hardly had time to flee as it glowed green while flying at her.

Danny gasped, and pushed her out of the way, and getting hit with the large object. The box disappeared, and Danny groaned as he pulled himself up. He hardly knew the Box Ghost could do that- maybe when actually given time to power up. He sat in the crater in the ground, after the box disappeared. He completely wiped out. Sam and Tucker rushed over, seriously concerned.

The Box Ghost floated in the air, twiddling his fingers while watching the scene before him. Valerie stopped and gawked at the ghost boy she thought was evil- or was he?

_Why _did he save her? Valerie pondered this question. She _hunts_ him- and he risks his afterlife on _her._

Valerie stood on her board, watching Sam and Tucker care for Danny. Normally she would've yelled at them for being close to the ghost boy, but she was overwhelmed by confusion.

He had no reason to save her- but he ruined her life! Why? Why? Were two of the most confusing equations put together for Valerie.

Then she thought back. Did he ever_ REALLY _try to fight her? Considering...Wait a second.

Danny was being dragged by the ghost dog through the lab, not the other way around, now that she thought about it.

_"Not all ghosts are evil"_ Rang through her head. Could it be true?

Wait a second. Dani- Danny's cousin- is half ghost. Part ghost. She wasn't evil- Valerie could tell that. She was also related to Danny Phantom, so Valerie cast another look to Danny's hardly conscious body. Considering, for most ghosts, he only showed up whenever some other ghost attacked. Otherwise he wasn't found. Could it be possible he was like Dani?

Valerie paled. Of course! Seriously, how clueless could she get?

But still- she felt guilt pile like a pyramid inside her. He was innocent- he tried to save the town- and he was attacked by her daily, and _never_ truly fought back. Her eyes then grew angry, and turned them up to the Box Ghost, who was still sitting there idiotically. Then she turned her head back to Danny- and paled.

He hardly kept his eyes open for a minute longer, and his eyelids closed slowly, and then a ring appeared at his middle, and separated to reveal the one boy she called a friend.

Valerie stared and stared and stared at his limp body, which the only movement you could see was his chest flow up and down, gently. Up. Down. Up. Down.

She then grew even angrier with herself. She attacker her FRIEND. What was _wrong_ with her?! But, shoving all guilt aside for the moment, she ignored Sam and Tucker's startled stares at her for seeing Danny, and fear clearly seen as well, and turned to the Box Ghost. Valerie's eyes were practically on fire, and the Box Ghost backed up.

"Uh- Fear me?" He asked weakly. Valerie pulled out an ectogun and shot him square in the chest, knocking the overweight ghost to the ground, and she quickly flew down and grabbed the thermos Danny dropped and captured him. She capped it, and let the suit fall, as she was already pretty sure Sam and Tucker knew about her. She approached Danny, but was stopped by Sam and Tucker.

"Don't take another step." Sam spat. Tucker looked just as defensive, and Valerie shook her head. "I understand. I've been pretty rotten to him-" "WHAT?!" Came the two's shouts. Valerie smirked. "All in two minutes, I could figure out his innocence after saving me. Not that I knew it was Fenton- but now I feel worse knowing. I want to see him, and wrap up his injuries, and apologize if he wakes. But, I understand if you don't allow me to." She said calmly. Sam and Tucker exchanged a glance, and turned and argued for a moment, before both turned around and slowly nodded at Valerie.

The trio approached Danny's body, and Valerie gasped. His injuries were almost gone- but how? A steel box like that should have given him a bad concussion. Tucker smiled at her. "Danny can heal really fast once he's in human form. Surprised us, too, first time." Tucker said happily. Valerie nodded, and knelt down to him, and checked his pulse.

It was going at normal rate, and she pulled back with a smile. Then Danny's eyes began to open slowly, and once his eyes were focused, he jumped back at the sight of Valerie. "Uh-uhm, Valerie!" He shouted stupidly. He then looked down, and froze at his clothing. Normal. Turning fearful eyes up to Valerie, she began laughing at his facial expression.

Danny stared in confusion as both Sam and Tucker started laughing at his face, too. "Aren't you going to kill me?" Danny asked fearfully. Valerie shook her head. "No. I know you're good- why else would you take such a hit for me? Plus, now I gotta sidekick!" She said happily. Danny looked startled, before pouting. "Oh yeah, the one with the POWERS gets to be the sidekick." He said childishly. Valerie smiled and gently thwacked him on the side of the head playfully.

Sam and Tucker pouted as well. "What about us?!" Tucker asked helplessly. Valerie snickered and Sam and Tucker. "Don't worry, you can be Danny and I's sidekicks." This time both Valerie and Danny started laughing at Sam and Tucker's faces of abhorrence. Then Danny sobered, and said happily "No, we kid. You guys can be heroes too."

Then Danny's ghost sense went off. Valerie regarded him quizzically, and Danny blushed and sheepishly said "Uhm, my ghost sense. I can tell when I ghost is near." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Valerie only smiled and suited up.

**I don't own DP. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
